This new Alstroemeria cultivar originated as a seedling of unknown parentage discovered among my collection of Alstroemeria varieties maintained in greenhouse at De Kwakel, Holland, for developmental purposes. This particular seedling was selected by me because of the striking, substantially overall coloration of its blooms, its profuse production of flowers the year around, and its apparent very fast and vigorous growth habit. I reproduced this seedling at De Kwakel, by root division, through several successive generations and thereby found that the novel and distinctive characteristics of flower coloration and growth habit of the new plant would remain true from generation to generation and appeared to be firmly fixed.